The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device using the temperature-effect-inversion (TEI) in which a delay time decreases as a temperature increases and an operation method thereof.
Digital circuit design technology may be divided into high-performance design technology and low-power design technology. Existing desktops have mainly developed with high-performance design technology, and mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and wearable devices have mainly developed with low power design technology.
High-performance circuit design technique has its object to maximize the operating speed or operating performance of a digital circuit without considering power consumption. In order to reduce power consumption of a circuit, low-power circuit design technique has its object to minimize power consumption by lowering driving voltage or driving frequency such as Dynamic Voltage and Frequency Scaling (DVFS) or by using clock gating or power gating such as Dynamic Power Management (DPM).
Meanwhile, with the recent spread of mobile devices, researches on technologies that can provide both the advantages of low-power circuit technology and the advantages of high-performance circuit design technology are being actively carried out due to large size of data and high-speed communication.